I See My Future in Your Eyes
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: The first thing Bokuto thought was holy shit, the second was his attempt to control his hand from reaching for Akaashi's cheek, and the third was, a realization that he had falling for his amazing setter.


Original story and author by imnotevil

 _A Haikyuu! Fan Fiction_

 **Available on AO3 with a same title**

 **#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there's still any mistake.**

.

Pairing : Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji

Rating : G

Tags : Fluff, English is not my native language

.

 _A/N: "_ The title is from _Ed Sheeran – Perfect_ which also inspire me to write this fic _."_

.

.

 **I See My Future in Your Eyes**

.

The first thing Bokuto thought was _holy shit_ , the second was his attempt to control his hand from reaching for Akaashi's cheek, and the third was, a realization that he had falling for his amazing setter.

Thinking back, Akaashi was the one who always manages to handle him perfectly. He knew every up and down of Bokuto's roller coaster mood, he was the one Bokuto always kidnap during lunch break despite the fact being a second year while Bokuto himself a third year, the one who always help Bokuto in and out of the field. Thinking back, it's such a waste of time for not knowing just how perfect Akaashi was. And how much regret Bokuto had from thinking of it.

Now with Harukou on sight, he knows it's just a matter of time for him to graduate.

For once, Bokuto hate his life.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, with his half lidded eyes, watching his captain with concern beneath that question stare.

And for the second time this night, Bokuto falling in love again with his certain fellow teammates. "Say, Akaashi. What would you do after I graduate?" Bokuto watched, rather than heard, when Akaashi's breath hitch.

But those surprised face replaced as Akaashi took a small deep of breath, by something Bokuto could only explain as fondness and sadness. "Volleyball, of course." He said, and before Bokuto could say something else, he continued. "But it would be different, without the senpais around." He turned to Bokuto and giving him a tiny bitter smile.

They were just finishing their last night practice with Kuroo, Lev and those two first year from Karasuno. Instead of heading to the camp and joining the others, both Bokuto and Akaashi chose an open field to just sit and chat. All sweat and damp shirt will be damned. And that was when the moonlight peeking behind the cloud and bathing Akaashi with its pale light, as cliche as it sound, Bokuto realize his feeling. And now, watching that sadness radiated from someone he had fallen for didn't feel any right.

And how Bokuto respond to that? Sulking of course.

Volleyball won't be the same again without Akaashi. Hell, even his daily life won't be the same again without Akaashi beside him. There won't be anyone who could understand him as best as Akaashi. It's just like his time during the first year only worse, because that time he still didn't know about Akaashi being, still didn't get used to spent his time with that setter. And now, after two years, literally, dragging that boy to anywhere he want to go, letting that said boy taking care of him on their daily basis, he had to leave him behind. It's not fair.

"Why you sulk Bokuto-san? You know you can still visit, like some senpais do to us."

"But it's not the same as playing with you."

Akaashi let out a sigh. "I don't mind though, giving you some tosses out of practice, if somehow we manage to have a same free time." Despite getting annoyed by Bokuto's loud _Akaashi!_ , a smile tugged at his face. Happy enough watching just how relieve and delight his captain was.

"But, what if you also graduated? Where will you go – " a gasp, as if he just found the secret of the universe, "Akaashi you'll leave me for sure! You can't do that!"

It took a frown on Akaashi's face and a massive self control from rolling his eyes for answering his captain. "What are you talking about Bokuto-san?"

"Of course you'll also graduate Akaashi!" Bokuto jumped to his feet, pointing a finger to a still frowning Akaashi. "You'll graduate! You'll leave to a far away place unless – oh." If before, he found the secret of the universe, now he gets the answer to that said secret. Which, obviously, alerting the setter for the worst. "Akaashi, be in college with me. Well, I still don't know which one I'm going to chose but when I do, you must choose it too after you graduate! And joining volleyball again, so we can play together again!"

See? "Bokuto-san don't be ridiculous."

"I mean it Akaashi! Be in the same college as me! And if we have to have an apartment, let's share it together! Live with me Akaashi!"

Now, it really caught Akaashi off guard. He already knows that Bokuto will suggest a silly option like that, but not _that_ one. "B – Bokuto-san, calm down, we don't know what would happen in the future, right?"

"Oh I know. The future is you'll go to a same university as I will and we'll share an apartment together. And if – God forbid – we don't attend in a same university, at least, still, you'll be living with me."

"You can't decide it like that, Bokuto-san."

"I can." Before Akaashi could protest, though, Bokuto said it. "I love you Akaashi. I just realized it now and regret it for not knowing it since a long time ago. I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same."

Akaashi's dumbfounded for a second before snorted, amusement screaming clearly on his pretty face. "How can you be so confident?"

It broke all of Bokuto's walls of pride. "E, eh? You are not?"

"I don't know. Am I?" He had to prevent himself from laughing when Bokuto face turned from shocked to confuse to sad with tears alarmingly began to swell. "Bokuto-san," he called before Bokuto could shed any tears, "Took you long enough to say it." Now he didn't bother to hold his laugher as Bokuto's face twisted in a good way, and only laughing louder when Bokuto dive to him screaming his well-known _Akaashi!_ in process.

To say that Bokuto regret it for just knowing his feeling now, it wasn't wrong. But at least, his feeling had been answered, and for a moment, he could forget about Harukou, about his little amount of time left in High School, about graduation and the bitter fact that he won't able to play with the team again.

"So you agree to live with me, right?" asked Bokuto with face still deep in the crook of Akaashi's neck as he refuses to let go of his precious setter.

"Well, let's see that later."

"Akaashi~~~."

"Come on Bokuto-san, let's get back before people start to searching for us."

"I don't wanna."

"Bokuto-san!"

"Promise me first."

Akaashi let out a long sigh. "I still don't understand why I'm falling in love with you."

"You still do though."

"Yeah, sadly. Now come on Bokuto-san."

"No, promise me first."

He already familiar with this side of Bokuto, still, dealing with one often draining both his energy and sanity. And if what Bokuto said earlier do come true, this would be something he will face everyday. Well, at least, he always has that soft spot for this one and only ace. And he knows how much Bokuto feared his anger. "Only if you behave." Bokuto tensed in his arms. "Now get up and let's go back to the camp."

With a pout, Bokuto half heartily letting go off Akaashi, stood up with shoulder slumped, he looks like a five years who just lost his favorite toys.

"Bokuto-san," he called only to get a little glance from that said man. "Be sure to bring me along when you start your apartment hunting. Let me choose my own room." For the second time that night, Akaashi got a massive bear hug from his captain. He returned the embrace by patting Bokuto's back as that man nuzzled his nose in Akaashi's hair and kissing his temple. Along with all of Bokuto's bizarre behavior, Akaashi sure he can handle this one too.

.

.

.

A/N : "Okay, minna-sama, open your pinterest, type BokuAka, and enjoy all the pics while listening to this song. You'll get what I mean.

I know this song is best suited for DaiSuga. Because as romantic as this song sound, I know we all agree that DaiSuga is the vanilla of the vanillas. But fate had put me to the string of pinning BokuAka's pic while this song played on my mp3 list.

I always wait for Karasuno vs. Fukurodani having a real match. Why? Because Furudate-sensei always put some background story about Karasuno's opponent which make us know them better and – let's admit – torn us between cheering our baby crows or the opponent. With that thought in mind, I hope Furudate-sensei will also put some story about Bokuto and Akaashi's reationship.

There's a thing about Bokuto went to college, and stupidly, I just realize it after I finished writing this story. When I learn back about them, I just found that Bokuto attending class 1 while Akaashi went to class 6. From what I read on Karasuno's academics, it said, and I quote, _"Each grade has five classes, with classes 4 and 5 being college preparatory classes."_ I don't know if it also worked like that in another school or they have their own policy since I'm not a Japanese but I just have a feeling that them who didn't attend these classes won't continue in college since I ever heard Asahi (class 3) said something about him didn't have to study for college entrance exam (Haikyuu! OVA vs. Akaten). So let's put two and two together and we all know it means Bokuto also won't enter any college. Which, of course, makes this fic become sillier. Haha. I'm so sorry about this mistake." #CryingInDisappointment


End file.
